


High School

by VisualStain



Series: Creative Writing Challenges [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Groundhog Day, Immorality, Suicide, They get lighter from here though, This one is the darkest one yet, Tread Carefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisualStain/pseuds/VisualStain
Summary: Based on the prompt: High school never ends. The morning after you graduate you wake up to the first day of freshman year. At first it was unbelievable, but by now you have lost track of how many times it has happened.





	High School

**Author's Note:**

> This one is... rough. II said I liked to look at humanity, and that leads to dark places some times. Even though in this situation suicide worked, just know that it is not an answer! The character in this story went through a lot of stuff that justified his decision to kill himself. Please, if you suffer from any suicidal thoughts or depression, seek the proper help.

I didn’t know how many times it had happened. It could have been a hundred times, it could have been 1,000. I graduate high school and then I wake up as a tiny freshman. I mean, on one hand it gave me a million different possibilities to do things and change how things came out. I’ve been a delinquent who fails every class, and I’ve been the valedictorian.

I would like to say that I didn’t get bored, that I stuck to my morals and stayed a good person. That wouldn’t be true though. Once I figured out that my actions didn’t hold consequences, I let myself go. It was the only thing that entertained me. I can’t mention half the things that I did, partly because there’s so many, and partly because it’s too gross even for me. I will say this though: there was a lot of stealing, a lot of sex, a lot of drugs, torture, and murder. Basically, anything that I’d be too chicken-shit to do if there was punishment.

I had no remorse for anyone anymore. Why would I? They never remembered what I did when everything reset. The emotions and feelings of people stopped holding meaning after more than a dozen resets. In English class we kept reading  _ Lord of the Flies _ , and each day I almost choked on the irony.

After what felt like a hundred years, I knew I was going insane. Strangely enough, by that point I welcomed it. Any delusions or hallucinations I had at that point would make the boring day-to-day trudge more interesting. A little extra spice in a bland meal, so to speak.

At some point I stopped making it to graduation. Once it reached the point where it would be impossible for me to graduate, whether everyone was dead, or some other reason, everything would reset.

The depression set in maybe ten or twenty resets after the insanity. In my clear minded moments my only thoughts were that I just wanted it to be over. I didn’t want to go through high school anymore, I didn’t want to hurt others anymore. I just wanted to  _ stop _ . There was one more thing that I was still, after all these years too scared to do. But now I was desperate for it. It was a way out. Even if I still reset after, it was a way for me to take back control over my life, for at least a moment.

My mind wouldn’t let me do it peacefully though. If I were to go out, my mind screamed at me, it would be with a  _ bang _ . It made me wait until senior prom, taking place this year outside of the high school. While everyone enjoyed the party below, I climbed to the roof. I took out the gun I had. I didn’t remember where I had gotten it from at this point. I pointed it at the air and fired a few shots, to draw everyone’s attention.

Below me, everyone was screaming. A few people ran back and forth wildly. They looked like ants, scrambling away from a rushing tide ready to swoop them all in and drown them. I held onto the gun tightly. I took a few steps forwards. A few people rushed towards the building, likely to get to me. Even from how high up I was, I could still make out a few sobs. I wouldn’t hurt anyone though, not this time. I raised the gun again, aiming it at myself.

I took a step off the roof, and fired.

The cycle broke.


End file.
